Leaving you was my biggest mistake
by punkrock.pixie02
Summary: Set in S3. Patricia and Eddie spent their summer loved up in his home town of California, up until Patricia got scared of her growing feelings and broke it off trying to stop herself from a heartbreak. Now their back for a new term and Eddie's new girlfriend Stacy and her sidekick KT are coming to Anubis with him, can Patricia get him back - or will she just end up alone, again?


**Hey guys! I'm not too sure if many people still go on this section of fanfiction but I thought i'd give it a try, I did used to write House of Anubis fanfics on a different account when I was a lot younger and yeh there pretty embarrassing - but oh well, i'm trying to get back into writing again so I thought i'd start here as I still have a soft spot for House of Anubis, hehe. So...here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own house of anubis or the book Storm and Stone which parts of this story has been based off!**

 **Also, I decided to make KT a bit off a cow because I thought it would fit in better with her being also American and not one of the original girls - But I do love KT and this is no KT bashing!**

Patricia's Pov:

Back at anubis for two weeks into our new term and already got into another fight with another newbie, great. See this time it isn't my fault though! This time i'm actually right, she is a snake. Maybe I should start at the beginning - so last term me and Eddie was finally all loved up and ready to start acting like a real couple when I went on my trip to visit him in America, but of course it all went awfully wrong. I mean it was perfect, but as per I managed to ruin it, got scared and ran away.

Three weeks later, after our messy break up he informed me through text that his old girlfriend, Stacey, which he was now back with, was coming to study in Anubis house, with her super perky and sidekick, sorry 'best friend' KT. Great. Even though we had a sad and tearful split me managed to stay friends, or frenemies or whatever. But with her around it seemed almost impossible. She was your stereotypical Cali girl ( **A/N No offence meant to any girls in California, I have no experience and just writing that as a plotline sorry hehe!)** with beach blonde long - perfect - hair, crystal blue eyes and constantly in short shorts and crop shirts even though it's always raining here, with her perfect body and plastered on make up. She was your wannabee barbie princess and it made me feel sick.

How could Eddie like her? I kept asking myself, we were so different. But now i'm starting to wonder why Eddie would have liked a girl like me. I should probably make another thing clear, we hate each other and basically everyone knows, apart from Eddie because his oh so perfect girlfriend was a oh so perfect manipulative liar who pretended to be so kind. Everyone else can see how much off a cow she is and keeps telling me I should tell Eddie or even Mr sweet what she's been doing with her constant harassment and not very harmless pranks on me or at least get her back - but I just couldn't, she made Eddie happy and I'd caused him enough pain so now all I could do was sit back watch them and put on a fake smile as she made my life a misery.

Ever since they arrived it's been hell, her and pet sheep KT moved into the attic and also moved into role of queen bee and most popular croney in the school and I was their target. She walked around holding Eddie's hand strutting around campus like she was a royal and always had to rub my face in it that he was hers, I swear how do you even manage to kiss someone for that long! I can never seem to get a word in with Eddie since he's either lip locked with her or i'm being stalked by KT, if we even come into 10 cm of each other she suddenly comes running in and 'accidentally' shoving me away.

Up to now I could handle her flaunting Eddie around, Kt's stupid comments about my appearance, their shoves while passing by in the halls and sniggering as I walked past but today she went too far and now all the girls are fed up of her too.

I walked over to Joy's full length mirror and sighed, staring directly at the large and painful bruise which had began forming on my left eye - I grazed over it with my thumb and flinched slightly. Ouch. But I found the dark patch to be more of a humiliation than a injury. I looked one more time, great a black eye. Throwing myself face first - then flinching at my own stupidity as my eye hit the pillow - I turned on my side and thought about the previous events.

It started out as a normal beginning to P.E, like every other we've had for the past who knows how many years, until I heard the princess scream in disgust

"WHO'S TAKEN BY CHANEL BAG?!" She shouted at a horribly whiny decibel. Me, Joy, Amber and Mara shared a look off annoyance as I rolled my eyes and Joy gave out a slight giggle at Stacey's brat-burst as she called it. I didn't even bother looking up and carried on getting ready into my faded white shirt and bright red sports skirt as I hadn't even noticed she'd lost it - it was usually tied to her free arm, the other attached to Eddie, as she flaunted it around like another trophy. What I didn't expect was to her her awfully annoying voice in my ear.

"Come on, freak! I know you have it! Tell me where you've put it!" She shouted, nearly breaking my ear drum. I finally turned round to come nose to nose with her and Kt standing behind, arms crossed and signature bitchy smile plastered across her blemish free face, meanwhile Stacy looked livid.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have your stupid knock off bag" I retaliated, annoyance dripping from every word. I swear she almost growled, maybe she even did, before letting off what almost sounded like a cackle.

" A knock off! It's 100% real I'll have you know. Oh, give it up, goth pixie. Of course you took it, you've wanted to get back at me since I got here. You thought you would steal MY bag because you think I stole Eddie off you! Well news flash sweetie, he was never yours anyway, now give me back what you obviously can't afford!" She continued to hurl abuse at me.

Ouch, Eddie...I sighed again and rolled my eyes even harder this time, trying to avoid her from seeing the tears spilling into my eyes. I would never let her see me cry, or anyone for that matter - as the entire changing room had stopped in awe to watch our screaming match. Obviously I didn't care about her comments about the bag but the Eddie comments stung.

"Just leave her alone, ok?!" Mara tried to reason with her. Kt took this opportunity to speak up and tell Mara to stay out of it, funny maybe she should take her own advice.

Not wanting to carry this on anymore, I muttered that I didn't have her stupid bag, as I turned back round to mine trying to avoid the situation. Which apparently just made her angrier as she scoffed and decided to shove me forwards, hard enough for me to go flying face first into the wall and the corner of my eye getting caught on the coat hook, and even though it had 3 layers of clothes on I could see stars.

I groaned loudly and grabbed hold of my throbbing eye as I heard Joy and Amber shout at Stacy while Mara held onto me trying to see if I was ok. I turned around, smoke practically coming out of my ears, to face her again.

"Don't you dare touch me. Ever. Again." I shouted in her face as I pushed her with equal amount of force. To which KT jumped in my ragging my hair to pull me off. Just as the Anubis girls were about to jump in themselves - while everyone else was either recording, or had ran to go get a teacher - Stacy screamed STOP.

She started to step towards me. "Leave her" She said to KT as she waved her back again. Getting closer with every word.

"Poor liccle Trixey has suffered enough I think, first losing Eddie and then her dignity with that black eye she's gonna have. She's not worth the trouble, or anything for that matter. But what out sweetheart, because if you thought I was trouble to live with before I'm about to become your worst nightmare now" She said glaring into my eyes and what seemed like burning holes into my brain.

I tried to keep a strong front and held her glare, but inside I just wanted to run away. The girls were still trying to see if I was ok, but I couldn't answer them because I really wasn't.

"And one last thing. I want my bag back." She said as she grabbed mine before any of us could retaliate and dumped the contents off it over my head. I seen my phone bounce off the floor and smash as the girls tried to catch it, I stood there motionless in shock, embarrassment and pain. It felt like I couldn't move.

Until I heard coach Davidson's crow like voice pierce my eyes.

"What is the meaning off this?" She screeched.

Stacy turned round, putting on her most innocent face which was always present around Eddie and smiled.

"Oh nothing miss, Patricia over here just fell over and hurt herself while knocking her bag over. I was just trying to help her" She said in her sweetest voice, I rolled my eyes just flinched in pain.

Not wanting to deal with sorting out a fight Coach just nodded and ordered us all to hurry up onto the field for laps.

"Patricia, are you ok?" 

"What a cow!"

"We need to get her back!"

I heard all the girls say at once while crowding me in a hug as the two witches strutted off. I just sighed and held onto them, trying desperately not to start sobbing.

"Let's just get going guys" I managed to squeak out.

This is going to be a very hard term.

 **So...first chapter done! Meh..what did you guys think, i'm not so sure? I'm so sorry if it's awful, I'm only just trying again - any constructive criticism is wanted but please no flames!**

 **For anyone who has read the book Storm and Stone, which again I don't own, could you tell which part was based off the first chapter?**

 **For anyone who hasn't it was the changing room part, but I changed some parts to fit in with HOA better...sorry if it didn't really resemble that hehe.**

 **Until next time...Bye everyone!**


End file.
